There are various techniques used to dispense medicament as an aerosol. These techniques provide much-needed drug-delivery methods that allow patients to aspirate medication rather than swallow a pill, or drink or inject medication. In some cases, as with medications that directly target the patient's lungs, aspiration enables the medicine to reach the target area more quickly. In addition, aspiration is typically considered to be less painful than other drug-delivery methods.
Examples of aerosol dispensers include metered dose inhalers, dry powder inhalers, and nebulizers. Each of these typically has at least a single nozzle, if not multiple nozzles from which the aerosol medicament may be ejected. With any of these devices, effective and consistent ejection of controlled doses of medicament may be achieved where the one or more nozzles are free of debris and medicament build-up. When any form of blockage of a nozzle occurs, inconsistent and incomplete doses may be dispensed. Further, blockages can transform the character of the ejected aerosol, such as altering the size and quantity of drops ejected. Accordingly, it is desirable to use medicament ejectors that have clean nozzles to assure that desired doses are dispensed.